


Residui di vetri infranti sono ormai i sogni

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: La sua preoccupazione era leggibile anche nei suoi occhi, e non solo: Annabeth sapeva che anche Percy, come lei, era preda di incubi che si ripresentavano ogni notte, come a voler tener fede a un rituale, e sapeva anche che mentire non sarebbe servito a niente.Writober, giorno 3: insonnia (lista rossa)





	Residui di vetri infranti sono ormai i sogni

Un urlo strozzato proruppe dal profondo dell’animo di Annabeth nel momento stesso in cui la ragazza si ridestò, scattando a sedere sul letto come se i suoi movimenti fossero sotto l’influenza di una molla. Ansimò, e per qualche secondo non capì più niente. Poi le sagome e i colori scuri della notte iniziarono a farsi più nitidi, assumendo le fattezze di una stanza che conosceva molto bene. Era la camera di Percy. La riconobbe dalla finestra che dava sulla destra, dal mobilio, o, ancora, dai poster appesi ai muri. Come ogni camera, anche quella era disseminata di tanti dettagli, grandi e piccoli, che riconducevano facilmente al suo proprietario, se solo lo si conosceva come Annabeth conosceva Percy. 

La familiarità di quelle quattro pareti l’aiuto subito ad acquietare un po’ l’animo, ma era ancora turbata dagli scenari angoscianti che si erano susseguiti nei suoi incubi come fossero scene di una pellicola. E, quasi come se il cielo volesse fargli un regalo – una volta tanto –, udì la voce di Percy giungere in suo soccorso. «Annabeth,» mormorò il ragazzo, non curandosi di nascondere la preoccupazione provata in quel momento, «va tutto bene?» 

La giovane si rigirò nel letto e puntò le sue iridi grigie in quelle verdi dell’altro. La sua preoccupazione era leggibile anche nei suoi occhi, e non solo: Annabeth sapeva che anche Percy, come lei, era preda di incubi che si ripresentavano ogni notte, come a voler tener fede a un rituale, e sapeva anche che mentire non sarebbe servito a niente. Non poteva mentire dopo il risveglio turbolento di un attimo prima, ma, soprattutto, non voleva mentire – non a Percy. Erano impegnati in una relazione seria da più di un anno, e tutto ciò che avevano passato l’uno al fianco dell’altra li aveva resi più forti e uniti che mai.

Annabeth non rispose direttamente alla domanda di Percy, perché, dopotutto, una risposta pronunciata con l’emissione della voce non era davvero necessaria, quando entrambi sapevano esattamente cosa stesse passando l’altro. Quindi, invece di parlare, Annabeth accorciò i pochi centimetri di distanza che la separavano da Percy e si rannicchiò al suo fianco in posizione quasi fetale: con Percy e solo con Percy, Annabeth riusciva a mostrarsi vulnerabile senza il benché minimo timore di essere ferita. 

E lo stesso valeva per Percy, che l’attirò ancora di più a sé e l’accolse tra le sue braccia come fosse il più prezioso dei tesori – un tesoro che prometteva di difendere con tutte le sue forze.


End file.
